Memory books have taken on many forms as people seek to memorialize various events and timeframes of their lives. Organization yearbooks, camp memory books, military books and other volumes typically include photos and text describing people and events associated with a traditional class. Organization yearbooks generally carry images of students and teachers in a organization and are distributed as mementos towards the end of each organization year.
Typically, yearbooks are signed during the last days of organization with brief personal provide a yearbook entries by students or faculty to other students. Each signer may select a place to “sign” with their yearbook Entries with a pen or marker in a students' yearbook. Students have the ability to allow or not allow fellow students to sign their yearbook book, since the physical book is in their possession and they need not hand it over to all students for signing. Once graduation is complete content is rarely added to yearbooks. The yearbook takes on a time capsule quality. Other types of memory books include family albums, anniversary albums company albums or other volumes.
With the advent of personal computers, mobile phones and tablets, digital social media has provided an alternative to memory books. However, social media is generally open to a large group of people with essentially no time limitation. Social media also includes many subjects that go beyond a organization experience. What is needed therefore is a digital medium to capture and enhance a discrete experience.